


乐屋

by Willowl



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Alpha! Nakajima Yuto, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega! Yaotome Hikaru
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowl/pseuds/Willowl
Summary: Live当中，休息室里，临时标记。
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Yaotome Hikaru
Kudos: 5





	乐屋

“…っ、頼む。”  
八乙女光半靠在乐屋墙角，单手撑在伊野尾慧那架练习用的电子琴上，指节因用力过度呈现透着粉的白。  
他明显已经不太能清醒思考了，只努力睁开一双眼去看中岛裕翔，卧蚕把眼角衬出几分平常的笑意，眉却紧紧皱在一起。他们都面色潮红，但中岛裕翔自己是因为刚从舞台上下来，那份激动还没缓过去。

下一曲要换BEST上场，PV刚开始播放，场内观众的尖叫如浪潮般拍打着乐屋厚实的墙壁，如同把耳朵浸入水中一样的与世隔绝感在压近他们之间的距离。  
中岛裕翔下意识收敛了笑容，将演出服外套随手丢在沙发上，三步并作两步上前。  
鼻尖嗅不到那股饱含阳光的柑橘气息，看来气味阻隔剂的确有在好好发挥作用。他的靠近不可避免地跨越了任何阻隔剂起效的安全距离，充斥甜蜜信息素的空气瞬间将中岛裕翔包围，顺着Alpha的气息表现出生理性的讨好意味，八乙女光勉强抬眼想给他一个带歉意的笑容，却被他身周不再收敛的海盐味激得表情不自然起来。

五分钟后开始的舞台是不得不上的，五分钟前开始的情热也是不得不解决的。

中岛裕翔凑上去，食指上被鼓棒磨出的薄茧轻轻擦过八乙女光的后颈，对方浑身上下一阵颤栗，呼吸困难一样从喉间发出声绵软的促音。  
他用舌尖碰了碰右侧犬齿，八乙女光的味道总会让他忍不住齿根发痒，像成长期的犬类或者兔子需要磨牙一样想狠狠咬住什么东西厮磨。

“じゃ、行きます。”  
八乙女光一反常态十分乖顺地低下头，伸手撩开后颈遮盖的栗发，腺体隔着薄薄的皮肤散发着温热的香气，他恍惚了一下差点说成いただきます。  
他垂下眼，鬼使神差般伸舌在腺体周围轻轻扫了一圈，原本还能扒着他肩膀勉强自己站着的八乙女光险些跪倒在地，单手按在琴键上奏出一段尖锐的不和谐音调。这琴音让中岛裕翔如梦初醒，他忙不迭伸手扶住八乙女光，让对方能卸力靠在自己身上，不再犹豫张口咬下去。

像是在果园里刚采摘的薄皮柑橘被咬破了皮，Omega信息素浓稠得如同柑橘四溢的汁水，被他甘然饮进喉间。自身的海盐味顺着刺入对方皮肤的犬齿侵入腺体内部，八乙女光的手指搭在他腕上微微颤动，紧抿的唇间漏出一声带着哭腔的吐息。

又哭了。中岛裕翔想。每次的临时标记机会为什么都是在紧迫的环境下呢。  
如果可以的话，他真想进一步撬开对方的唇齿，听听那被压在舌底吞入腹中的甜腻低吟。

八乙女光伸手拍了拍他的手臂，终于解脱一般站直起来，眼角还挂着没来得及抹掉的泪，就这么对他展露出一如既往的笑容。那抹笑容中的纯粹被他眼底还未退去的情欲潮水涂抹扭曲成中岛裕翔从未见过的模样，在鼓手的心脏上重重敲下一棒。

“光くん、出番だぞ！まだ？”  
有冈大贵隔着门喊道，将沉默的空气打破。  
“はい！”八乙女光连忙应了一声，一边把搭在椅背上的外套往身上套，一边冲中岛裕翔状似轻松地说着感谢。 

“助かったよゆ—と！ありがとうね。”

他急匆匆关上门出去，把中岛裕翔和海盐柑橘混合的暧昧气味关在乐屋内。


End file.
